The present invention relates in general to switch mechanisms for regulating the operations of various devices in vehicles and in particular to a multiple function control stalk having a linearly movable wiper delay rheostat.
It is well known to provide a multiple function control stalk on a turn signal lever of a vehicle. Such a control stalk typically carries a plurality of switches and permits a driver to regulate the operation of several devices within the vehicle from a single convenient location. The controlled devices can include the off/low speed/high speed windshield wiper controls, the delay windshield wiper controls, the windshield washer controls, and the vehicle speed or cruise controls, as well as the turn signal controls. In the absence of such multiple function control stalks, the various switches which regulate the operations of these controlled devices would be inconveniently scattered about the dashboard of the vehicle or elsewhere, especially those switches which regulate devices that are not provided as standard equipment in the vehicle.
An important consideration in designing a multiple function control stalk is that the operation thereof must be simple and easy for the vehicle driver. Otherwise, the driver may be distracted from driving the vehicle while attempting to manipulate one of the switches. Obviously, a very unsafe condition is created when this occurs. Unfortunately, as more and more switches are provided on the control stalk, the operation thereof becomes increasingly complicated.
Another important consideration in the design of such a multiple function control stalk is the ease of installation, especially when the control stalk includes switches for regulating devices which are not provided standard equipment on the vehicle. Frequently, the installation of such control stalks requires the removal of the steering wheel so that additional control components can be inserted in the steering column. Such an installation procedure is both expensive and time consuming.